


Landing Days

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Air Traffic Controller Ben Solo, Alternate Universe - Airport, Cute Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Flirting, Flirty Poe Dameron, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Phasma Ships It, Pilot Poe Dameron, Shy Ben Solo, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Air traffic controller Ben Solo and pilot Poe Dameron have...interesting interactions when Poe’s preparing to land.





	Landing Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akashne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashne/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the amazing Akashne, who was kind enough to give me this prompt! I thought I’d make it multichapter because the Tumblr length was getting out of control. 
> 
> Special thanks to Quora for helping me!

“Hosnia Tower, United 832 with you on the localizer two three right and may I say it’s very good to hear your pretty voice again, Mr. Solo?”

Despite himself, Ben Solo couldn’t help but feel a tug of a smile coming over his lips even as he heard the familiar (and very pretty, actually) voice of Poe Dameron sounding over the communications system. 

Hux, next to him, actually looked a bit confused, almost like he was wondering if he heard what he thought he heard. Lips twitching despite himself, he said, “It’s good to hear your voice too, Mr. Dameron.”  _I missed you. “_ United 832, taxi straight ahead to gate charlie one.”

“Straight ahead to gate charlie one, United 832, and I must say, even though I can’t see you, I imagine you look lovely today.”

”Thank you,” Ben said. He tried to sound stern, reminding Poe to stay on task. But deep down, he couldn’t help but feel a sort of warmth in his chest. There was something about Poe that captivated him in a way that not much of his job really did, a sort of feeling you probably got in the romance novels that Phasma pretended she didn’t have stashed away. 

Speaking of Phasma, Phasma turned to look at him, smiled. “Ben, if I didn’t know better, I’d say he likes you.”

”Maybe it’s the voice,” Ben deadpanned. After all, they had only ever heard from one another over communications; Ben knew his name and voice (and a very pretty voice at that!) but he’d never really seen his face. Poe hadn’t seen Ben’s face either. 

Phasma smiled. “I daresay you sell yourself short, Ben. He likes you.” 

Ben shrugged. Whatever Poe’s intentions were, he would definitely say it was a bright spot in a usually very stressful day.


End file.
